The Deepest Abyss
by Sillysockworm
Summary: Naruto is attacked after a day of hard training. He wakes up in a dark cold room, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Imagine his confusion and surprise when his blindfold is removed to reveal Sasuke's face. He is adamant to get some answers... LEMON, YAOI


Author's note:

Alrighties! Here is my first uploaded story (oneshot), took me a surprisingly long time to complete...kept getting the lemon scene wrong, but I think I'm -kinda- pleased with it now :) I hope you like it...and, yeah, just sit back and enjoy ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction XD

**WARNING:- LEMON, CHAINS, YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**YOAI MEANS BOYxBOY LOVE **

**

* * *

**

"Alright, class dismissed." said Kakashi-Sensei. He raised his head and looked at the setting sun, "We've been training pretty much since dawn, so...you guys should go rest. Tomorrow we train even harder because the mission is coming on sooner than I expected...hmmm...Don't forget what we learned today about controlling the use and maintenance of chakra energy, allowing it to-"

Naruto stopped listening to him at this point; by the looks of things, Sakura and Sasuke weren't paying attention either. They were all passing out by the second. They'd been training since dawn, like sensei had said. They had to; their next mission was a Double A-Ranked Mission.

* * *

Naruto shuffled his feet forward, one at a time. His eyelids drooped shut and for a moment he forgot how to open them again. It was way past sunset already, probably something like eleven fifty.

He stopped walking. He could stand here for a while and just let his eyes rest for a bit, right? He swayed slightly on his feet. Wrenching his eyes open, he willed himself to keep moving forward; passing out just before he got home was NOT a good idea. Besides, sleeping on the hard pavement in the cold rain didn't sound like much fun.

"I'll get home. Believe it." he muttered.

Suddenly, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Sleepily, Naruto turned to see what it was.

Big mistake.

A rustle sounded from the direction he had been headed a moment before and then followed it a series of snaps and crackles.

He swayed again, dead on his feet.

He was too tired to foresee the following slash up his right arm. Not even then, when his arm was drenched in blood and the pain was so much that he nearly passed out, was he able to register the fact that a person was stood just inches from him to his right. Another slash shredded across the front of his shirt.

"gyuhh" he groaned.

Naruto's knees buckled and everything went black, just moments before he sagged into the person's waiting embrace.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was blackness. Not darkness like in night-time, but blackness, as if he had been blind folded.

With a start, he realised that must be exactly what it was.

His arm and chest felt as if it was already healed, but the memory of the pain made Naruto wince. Then, as he slowly became more conscious, it came into his awareness that not only was he blindfolded, but he was also gagged and his hands were tied above his head.

"Awake already?" Asked a soft voice.

There was no malice in the voice, but there was a hard patronising edge. He could almost imagine the person smirking if he weren't so bewildered. The voice was strangely familiar.

"Did you sleep well, Naruto?"

So, the person knew his name. Something stroked his cheek - a hand - and curled around the shape of his cheekbone.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to talk to me?"

'NO!' He wanted to shout. What the heck was going on?? Who the hell was this guy?? Naruto shook his head slowly side to side.

"Well?"

The hand became abruptly claw-like and he tried futilely to wrench away from it. There was a slight pressure at the back of his head and then the sensation of rough fabric sliding down his face. He blinked. Nothing had changed. It was so obvious that the person had taken his blind fold off, yet it was still way too dark to see.

"Come on, Naruto," The voice whispered in his ear, "Don't you know at all who I am?"

He shuddered as his breath tickled his face.

After a moment of utter silence the voice turned harsh, "If you don't know who I am then you're an idiot."

That ringed a bell.

'Sasuke?' He tried to say his name but all that came out was a muffled "thath-gay?"

Of course, he was still gagged.

Naruto's eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness and he could see the figure in front of him come closer. The pale face in front of him was illuminated strangely in the darkness, almost as if the fair alabaster skin represented the soft glow of the moon. Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as his mind slowly allowed him to think straight.

His mind allowed him to, but he didn't want to.

No, not because what was happening was certainly something to panic about, but because as he had gazed at that glowingly pale face with the deep set onyx eyes and midnight black bangs framing his cheekbones, Naruto had started to recognize the person.

And he didn't want to.

He didn't understand; that person had left almost three years ago without so much as a "Goodbye." He had simply disappeared for no apparent reason, and even after Naruto's relentless searching, he had never found him.

But still, Naruto never gave up. He kept on trying… _hoping_ that perhaps Okami-sama would take pity on him and allow him to find his best friend.

Of course, no such thing happened.

Three whole years had gone by – three long, desolate years – when the very purpose of Naruto's existence simply _stumbled _through Konoha's gates, shirt torn and bloodied, and limbs caked in dry blood.

Five months ago, Sasuke Uchiha returned Home.

But he never spoke, not for four whole months.

His eyes were always empty and lifeless, devoid of emotion, even as he trained alongside his fellow teammates. He still spoke in his usual patronising voice and teased Naruto like he used to, but…it lacked any real meaning. His words were always so…hollow.

Of course, everyone was fawning over him when he returned, offering help – a place to stay, new clothes, some food, and oh, would Sasuke-kun like some cookies? I baked them fresh this morning!

It made Naruto so angry to remember how _unconcerned _they had been for his best friend's well-being.

In the end Sasuke had been permitted to buy his own place and stay there by himself, seeing as how he had matured explicitly in the three years he'd been gone.

So everything was back to normal, like before Sasuke ever left, right?

…wrong.

He never told anyone where it was that he disappeared to. Not even Naruto, his own best friend. Things were never the same between them anymore. Sasuke didn't tell him things like he used to, like back when they were still inseparable.

He just carried on with the motions of life, like he wasn't really there, like he wasn't really alive.

And yet, here he was, looming over Naruto with his hand softly caressing the blonde's cheek in this dark, cold room.

Here he was, gazing at Naruto with those same haunted eyes that first gazed at him after he came back.

Here he was, with Naruto gagged and arms tied above him.

No…Naruto didn't want his mind to allow him to think straight. He didn't want to realise what was going on. He'd realised a long time ago that he had fallen for his best friend, but...

...This wasn't Sasuke.

Sasuke had been gone for a _long _time.

"I see your injuries have already healed," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck. "Tell me, how do you do that?"

Naruto stiffened unconsciously as surprise marred his features. Sasuke wanted to know about his healing abilities – something that he had developed immensely over the time that Sasuke had been gone. He wanted to be as strong as possible when he finally found the raven, and a certain fox had been more than glad to help him.

But obviously, his attempts were in vain. The only thing his new abilities were ever useful for was training with the Team, and of course, the earlier incident when he was attacked, before waking up here in this room.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke with wide eyes, but made no further attempt to speak. He was, after all, still bound and gagged.

"Never mind," Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to tell me now." A pale hand resumed its caressing of the blonde's soft cheek.

Sasuke leaned forward, so that he was mere inches from Naruto's face. He gazed at his friend with determination evident in his eyes, "But I _do _plan on finding out another time, dobe. I do not intend on letting you go after tonight… never again."

A strange feeling bubbled up inside of Naruto's stomach and his heart fluttered lightly inside his chest.

Even though this Sasuke was so completely different to how he used to be, even though he had been so _changed _beyond repair, his old self was – if minutely – slowly resurfacing. His glistening black orbs held the most emotion Naruto had seen since before Sasuke had ever left. And even if this certain type of emotion was entirely alien to those cherub's features, Naruto felt a slight hope blossom in his chest.

"Naru…" Sasuke murmured softly.

Said blonde looked up at Sasuke as the raven gently rubbed his thumb under the boy's eyes. He felt a warm dampness being wiped from his cheeks and it was only then that he realised that he must've been crying.

"Naru….dobe, don't cry," Sasuke whispered. "I hate it for you to be sad when I'm finally somewhat happy."

Naruto jerked in shock as he sub-consciously stopped his tears from falling. He stared at the angel boy infront of him, trying to register what had just been said.

Sasuke was happy. Or somewhat happy, anyway. Why? How? Since when?

The blonde was so wrapped up with his musings that he didn't even notice when Sasuke began to strip Naruto of his clothes, pulling his button down jacket off of his small form gently as to not disturb the cuffs on his wrists.

"I'm happy, Naruto. I've finally realised…after all this time, that…"

His velvet voice broke Naruto from his thoughts, and the blonde immediately stiffened as he realised that he was now almost completely naked, save for his boxers. He began to flail as strong hands hooked their way into his boxers and slowly slid them down his tan thighs. But seeing as how he was chained to the headboard above the bed he was currently lying on – as he could see now, with his eyes accustomed to the dark – there was really nothing he could do to stop Sasuke's administrations.

And yet, he felt something strange and alien stir in his abdomen as his manhood was exposed in all its glory.

It was then that he realized – he didn't want Sasuke to stop.

He wanted this to happen.

A soft hand – the same one that was stroking his cheek earlier – wrapped around his now fully erect member and Naruto hissed at the feeling of cool skin upon his burning cock.

Slowly, _oh _so slowly, Sasuke began to move his hand up and down, his deep onyx eyes drinking up the boy's expression with fascination.

Naruto could only moan deep in his throat at the white hot jolts of pleasure that the strong pale hand was bringing him. The gag made it impossible for the blonde to express anything verbally, for which he was thankful for. He was sure that, had there not been a thick band of cloth in his mouth, he would have been begging by now, all coherent thoughts thrown out the window.

It was only when Naruto's shaft was glimmering with pre-cum, that the hand finally stopped, much to Naruto's disappointment. He squirmed at the lack of contact and tried not to pout immaturely, to no avail.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him abruptly upward so that his back was arching off the bed. He then proceeded to trail soft kisses down Naruto's chest, stopping at the erect nipples. He swirled his tongue around the pink flesh and grazed his teeth lightly over the small nub. He pulled back, satisfied, when he heard Naruto release another high moan.

Naruto bit down hard on the cloth in his mouth to stop himself from bucking upwards when Sasuke's talented tongue made it to his belly button, slowly dipping below his navel. He began to pant hard as a light sweat broke over his body.

Flushed and sweaty, Naruto tried desperately to cling to what was left of his restraint. He fought the fog that threatened to cloud his mind and straight away was brought back to a few minutes ago.

Sasuke had said that he was happy. But, why? Was it because of this? Did it bring him pleasure to see Naruto writhe and moan beneath him?

Naruto slowly regained his self-control, about the same time that his bright azure eyes darkened with sadness and confusion. He looked up at Sasuke mournfully, still slightly breathy from the kisses and hand-job.

"Thath-gay…"

Sasuke gently released his hold on Naruto's waist and slowly set him back down on the bed. He reached up and kissed the blonde lightly on the forehead before untying the gag from Naruto's mouth, only to latch on to the plump lips straight after. His mouth moved against the blonde's slowly and passionately as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, all coherency gone once again.

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's bottom lip and used the boy's gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth, running it along the roof, walls, teeth, and finally sliding against Naruto's slightly hesitant muscle. They stayed like that, tongues entwining, until Naruto reluctantly broke away, in need of oxygen. The raven however, only used this as his chance to latch onto the soft neck, and Naruto turned his head to the side, allowing his old friend better access.

His mind was a swirl of chaos, and it was sheer will power that stopped the mist from clogging up his mind. He cried out in pleasure as Sasuke bit down on his tan shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark.

"Sah-hah, skay," He panted.

The Raven pulled back from the blonde and retreated a few steps, Naruto watching with lewd fascination and glazed over vision as the other boy began swiftly freeing himself of his clothes.

He then returned to the tied up blonde, clambering over him so that he kneeling between his legs. He pulled the tan legs up onto his shoulders and quickly reached out to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside cabinet. He lathered some onto his fingers and his own cock before returning the bottle to its place on the table.

He was about to enter the blonde, his finger positioned by the entrance, but paused as he noticed that Naruto wanted to say something. And he did indeed, want to say something. He just had to use a moment to control his breathing so that he didn't gasp out incoherent nonsense.

"Sa-ahh," he struggled. "Wh-why are y-you hah-happy all of a suh-sudden?"

A small smile graced Sasuke lips and he pushed his lubricated finger into the tight entrance. Naruto squirmed slightly in discomfort, but made no attempt to resist the raven's maneuvers.

Sasuke pushed in a second finger as he continued scissoring the blonde, smirking triumphantly when he heard him cry out, having hit his prostate. He aimed at that bundle of nerves again, inserting another finger.

"Wh-why?!" Naruto cried out in bliss.

Sasuke thrust his fingers in more forcefully and leaned down to suck on the skin under the blonde's ear. He ran his tongue up the smooth jaw, enjoying the noises that Naruto was making as his fingers began to increase speed.

"Hah-how?!" Naruto gasped.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Sasuke retracted them and positioned his shaft at the other boy's entrance. But before he pushed himself in, he leaned down and gazed into Naruto's lustful eyes. He cupped the boy's cheek and rested his forehead against the blonde's.

"Because I love you," He whispered softly.

And then he slammed into Naruto's stretched hole, before the boy could fully comprehend what had been said.

Naruto threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. The first thrust was extremely painful, more so than he could have ever imagined. Sasuke pulled out slowly, determined to make the blonde feel pleasure, and slammed back in, aiming for that bundle of nerves that he had found before.

After a few more moments of relentless pounding, the pain began to subside completely and blissful pleasure clouded Naruto's mind as he screamed out, his prostate being slammed into again and again. He arched his back up to allow easier access and wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's shoulders, pushing himself further in.

After a few more moments of this they both sped up their movements, sensing their limit approaching. Sasuke reached down and fondled Naruto's neglected cock, the blonde screaming out a gurgled version of his name as he came onto Sasuke's chest after just two pumps. The raven came soon after, releasing all his seed inside of the blonde, moaning as he rode out his orgasm for as long as possible.

They both collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and breathed heavily, completely exhausted after the ordeal.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto but made no move to get off the bed, instead reaching down and fisting the blankets in his hand and bringing them up to cover their naked bodies. He then stretched his hand up and uncuffed naruto's wrists, allowing them to flop onto the blankets. Naruto pulled his arms into the warmth and settled down for sleep.

They could shower in the morning, there was no rush.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto yawned.

Sasuke grunted to show he was listening.

"Where are we?"

"In a spare room somewhere in my house," He replied sleepily.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Next time don't tie me up, okay? It'll makes things a lot easier for me, you know," He laughed lightly.

Sasuke snorted but turned on his side to face the blonde, resting his arm over the other's waist, embracing him. It didn't take long for the raven's heavy lids to shut as sleep took him, soft snores resounding from deep in his throat.

Naruto gazed at the sleeping angel in his arms and lifted a hand to brush midnight locks from his peaceful face. He thought about what had been said tonight, right before his virginity had been claimed.

_He said he loved me…_

He smiled as a contented sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, thinking about the beautiful raven haired boy lying with him.

He thought about Sasuke's smouldering eyes – so full of emotion – as he confessed his love for his friend.

The black orbs had been deep glimmering pools of something akin to affectionate tenderness.

_So deep…_

That moment had been one of the best in his life – second to what followed – as he gazed into those deep eyes. They were so full of life, and reawakened emotions, that he could feel himself being lost inside them, falling harder and deeper.

_Like an abyss…_

Naruto drifted to sleep with a small smile on his delicate face, dreaming happy things.

_Like the deepest abyss…_

He sighed in his sleep as the raven pulled him closer to the pale chest, arms wrapping tighter around his small waist.

_I Love you too, Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

Well, there you have it ^^; my first lemon ever. You think I did okay? Review please...I'll give you cookies! XD

Plus, do you think I should keep this as a oneshot, or continue writing it for a bit longer? Let me know...

**~~~~Sillysock--Xxx~~~~**


End file.
